


Sugar, Yes Please

by KASPIAN (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Sensitive/HSP!Ksoo, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KASPIAN
Summary: Kyungsoo has always been a bit more sensitive and emotional compared to the rest - and he happens to have a crush on a certain someone named Kim Jongin, who also has a little secret of his own





	Sugar, Yes Please

 

If there is one thing Do Kyungsoo dislikes about himself, it must be his sensitivity.

His body language has always been very clear to other peers, because he reacts outwardly on anything – be it discomfort or delight.

When he is overly happy, he cannot keep his fingers still – clasps his hands together, bids a heart-shaped smile into his palms and squeals with glee.

When he is angry, he is prone to crying as if his tear channels are connected to the feeling of being overwhelmed, and his knuckles turn white, shoulders hunching up.

When he is sad, he cries as well but with snot and everything included, along with his shoulders slumping down, face defeated and skin looking a tad too pale.

When he is embarrassed, his feet turn in, knees knocking together, thumbs twiddling - and his cheeks turn pink and the peak of his ears become red. He gets red splotches on his neck and his eyes become flighty.

Everything gives him away.

Sometimes, he is considered an open book – and sometimes he is hard to read and cold. It can either be something people like or dislike. It might make him vulnerable to others, though there are times where he, despite his obvious body language and humbleness, will stand up for himself and prove others wrong, not to mention that his temper can be horrendous, and he often looks quite intimidating and reserved.

He is a stubborn individual, but he is also very insecure about himself, especially when it comes to interacting with others.

His thoughts are often flighty, and sometimes he thinks he might reflect and self-loathe too much, thinking things through an extra time and does his best to see subjects from different perspectives to the point it gets tiring. He has a bright imagination too and emphasizes a little too much sometimes, and often gets lost in his thoughts – might need to be ripped out of them before the waves will rake him down.

It also causes that his mind can easily be stressed, and big crowds make him airy in the head – he will sometimes need smaller breaks in peace and quiet where he is alone and can gather himself and reload his batteries.

Yet the sensitivity also regards his senses. He is easily annoyed by shrilly noises or boisterous plays. He gets uncomfortable if his blouse sits the wrong way, and he dislikes being cold because the frigidness seeps through his skin easily, because his body is just naturally hypersensitive.

He sleeps on cotton covers and has to spend many minutes finding the right position to be in, just because he feels every bump and ridge on the duvet.

Overall, he is rather shy individual and does his best to please, to accommodate even if his body language will mostly reveal how he feels nonetheless. He can be mentally drained from overthinking in regards to social circumstances, and he is quite reserved and does not open up to just about anyone.

So really, being Do Kyungsoo is not always easy, and it is certainly not a walk in the park once he stands in front of the counter in his favorite coffee shop and sees that Kim Jongin is standing behind the desk, ready to serve him.

This certain guy, Kim Jongin, has been behind Kyungsoo’s eyelids for more than a year or so – or on his nerves in a specific way.

Kim Jongin is a second-year student who goes to the same college as Kyungsoo, though he majors in performance and dancing while Kyungsoo roots for music and singing.

It happens that Kim Jongin is also one of the most coveted males on campus, given that he has starred in musicals as a brilliant dancer even when he was just in his first year. He has managed to curl the girls and boys around his pinky finger as if it comes as easily to him as breathing – him and his seductive stage smirks, body rolls, ballet and hip-hop dancing and sincere and honest nature.

He also happens to be Jongdae’s roommate, who is one of Kyungsoo’s best friends.

So whenever Kyungsoo has come over to talk to the latter, Jongin has often hung around, and he must be a part-time nudist - because he rarely wears anything but jeans or underwear. He always stretches on his bed as long he is with his taut skin and refined boy, making Kyungsoo nearly lose his footing whenever he has walked in.

Kyungsoo has suffered from this, because just as much as anyone else on campus, he has an eye for this handsome male as well, even if Kyungsoo tells himself that it is just his hormones going mambo within him with neglected desire for whatever handsome stud that is around the corner.

In addition, Kyungsoo believes that Jongin must know him as Jongdae’s friends who is always red in the face, the one who stutters and walks into many doors and glares down at the floor ninety percent of the time.

Now, Jongin stands before Kyungsoo – in Kyungsoo’s favorite coffee shop and bares a dimpled killer smile that makes the other freeze on the spot.

‘’Oh, Kyungsoo, it’s you,’’ he says, smile turning skewed and more like a smirk. He only reserves this one for a few people, Kyungsoo knows, because Jongin can come off a little cold – but when in service he does the same as when he dances, he becomes professional. He is wearing a snug t-shirt along with an onyx apron bound on the front with the name of the café on.

Kyungsoo inches a little back, eyes not so subtly flickering from the male before him and to the menu, even though he already knows what he wants. This is the only café where they serve a drink he adores, and they make it just the right way.

‘’Hi Jongin,’’ he manages to say, chin butting into his shirt since he lowers his head and looks down at his feet.

‘’Isn’t it too hot wearing a sweater when the weather is this good?’’ Jongin says rather conversationally, leaning in on the counter with crossed arms so that his biceps bulge a bit and Kyungsoo tries even harder to look away but to be polite at the same time.

It  _ is _ too hot to wear a sweater, but if Kyungsoo does not wear one, he knows that he is eventually going to blush for whatever reason - and a pink color will swarm on his collarbones and even further down. The heat even makes his skin fume as well on his pale and dainty skin, so he prefers to cover himself up most of the time since people always make sure to point out his flustered state.

‘’I like this sweater,’’ he mutters, because he does not know what to say to that, twiddling his thumbs.

‘’It’s nice,’’ Jongin offers, and a wobbly smile sneaks onto Kyungsoo’s lips though he still averts eye contact.

‘’Thank you,’’ Kyungsoo says, almost inaudibly.

‘’Hey Kyungsoo-ah,’’ Jongin his lips and tilts his head. ‘’You okay after the party last weekend?’’

Kyungsoo stiffens.

He almost forgot about that.

Immediately, his shoulders tense and he can feel the skin along his jaw flare – a blush spreading on his cheeks, probably down his throat too the more the seconds pass by where he stands there, gaping. It is rather incredible how fast he is to react on just about anything.

Last weekend, Jongdae and Chanyeol held a party on campus where a few were invited, and Kyungsoo was there too – and probably chugged more alcohol than what was necessary.

The thing is that Kyungsoo has history when it comes to drinking, and they already nicknamed him -Soo after the first party, because he blew two at the same time and almost got himself engaged in a foursome.

That was just the first party.

However, Kyungsoo does not remember what has happened last weekend, so he only sucks his lower lip in and stares wide-eyed at Jongin, praying to god that he did not do something stupid, thoughts whirring and spreading a wildfire in his head.

‘’Um- I’m okay,’’ he assures the other, subtly - or at least he thinks so, pulling his collar up to cover his mouth and a bit of his jaw.

Jongin has a weird gleam in his eyes. ‘’You don’t remember what happened?’’ he asks, and Kyungsoo might as well dig his own grave.

He is not sure if he wants to know.

Before he can ask, Jongin makes a flappy hand gesture. ‘’Never mind. So, what do you want to order?’’

Kyungsoo mutters his order, and when he has paid, he finds a place to sit in the back of the café, purposefully sitting on a chair behind one big decorative plant so that Jongin cannot see him.

Jongin does not call his name when the coffee is done, but comes down to Kyungsoo and hands it to him, a small and somewhat private smile on his lips as he darts off with a swivel on his heels.

Kyungsoo’s mouth goes dry and warmth swirls in his stomach as he sees the words scribbled on the napkin next to the cup of coffee.

_ ‘Text me.’ _

Followed by Jongin’s phone number underlined with a dark pen.

Kyungsoo thinks his sight is blinded by either glee or embarrassment, because  _ something _ must have happened at the party for Jongin to approach him like this.

In the past, Jongin has been somewhat quiet and only said hi or added occasional comments whenever Kyungsoo has passed by, but not more than that.

Kyungsoo is confused - and a little suspicious too.

Yet he is not stupid enough to pass up on a chance like this, even though he fears it might be a swindle.

The mere fact that Jongin even talks to him is deemed a miracle in his eyes, but he waits till it is evening before he whips his phone out of his pocket to type the number in, followed by a  _ ’Is this Jongin?’ _ – Simple, not to pry.

Jongin answers mere minutes later with a:  _ ‘Hey this must be Kyungsoo, right? You actually texted me. I’m relieved.’ _

The chat starts out fairly simple, but soon Jongin starts to ask Kyungsoo such questions as ‘what’s your favorite color?’, ‘what kind of music do you like?’, and Kyungsoo realizes that he has been texting with Jongin until curfew once Chanyeol barges into the room.

Kyungsoo curls together on his just fixed duvet; suddenly uncaring that it is a little rumpled and feels foreign against his skin. He smiles at the screen and tries not to grin stupidly, but his toes are twitching and he is vibrating from happiness and from the bubbly feeling in his stomach.

‘’What’s got you all giddy?’’ Chanyeol leers, holding his guitar that he has been out strumming.

Kyungsoo looks up from his phone, and this is where he blushes, though not as much as the usual, because Chanyeol is one of his best friends too.

Chanyeol has been one of the peers who has helped and nudged Kyungsoo out of his cave, invited him to parties and encouraged him through most of college – even though the two of them have fought a lot as well. Or, Kyungsoo has gone bananas on the other and with weak fists tried to punch him for teasing him all the time, while Chanyeol has a seizure from laughing, every time.

‘’It’s no one,’’ Kyungsoo mutters, fumbling with the phone.

Chanyeol raises an incredulous brow. ‘’I only know one topic that can make you look like a lovesick teenager…,’’ he starts, and Kyungsoo gives him a look in warning.

‘’It’s Mr. Heartthrob, no?’’ He wags his eyebrows, and when Kyungsoo throws a pillow at him, he gasps and lurches ahead. ‘’It is! Oh my god, that head finally got himself together to-‘’ he jumps onto Kyungsoo’s bed and snatches the phone, much to Kyungsoo’s dismay.

Chanyeol immediately taps into the conversation, and his face falls.

‘’What… this is not even PG-13?’’ he shakes his head. ‘’What the hell, Kyungsoo… I expected dirtier things from you,’’ he sounds smug, and Kyungsoo steals the phone again and hides it from the taller.

‘’Mind your own business!’’ he splutters, lower lip wobbling and face beet red. Chanyeol laughs aloud and gives his shoulder a good-natured punch that will probably leave a mark, because Kyungsoo gets bruises easily as well – skin delicate too.

Kyungsoo grumbles something unintelligible, but he cannot refrain from smiling down at his phone.

They text a lot, even if they have not faced each other since the day in the café.

Kyungsoo can feel his cheeks hurt from smiling so much; but he does not dare to come back to the café, nor come and get Jongdae whenever they have appointments. It is as if he has turned even more timid now that he knows that Jongin has noticed him, even if they talk together and have gotten to know a lot about each other through chatting.

Jongin even texts him during breaks and complains about the current choreography for an upcoming performance, and Kyungsoo texts about the difficult lyrics´ and tone adjustment when it comes to his singing.

He always ends up writing back and forth with Jongin until midnight, so late that Chanyeol yaps a  **‘’stop giggling!’’** from the other end of their shared room when Kyungsoo cannot contain his glee.

However, nothing prepares Kyungsoo for the day a warm breath gushes against his nape and a deep voice croons a: ‘’Hey there.’’

Kyungsoo nearly spits out his drink and latches a hand onto his mouth, swallowing heavily so that he does not get the water in the wrong pipe. He whisks around and is met by a chin, so he has to look up.

Jongin stands there, looking innocent and level-headed even if the sultry tone he just used is anything but. ‘’Kyungsoo?’’ he prompts when Kyungsoo has been standing there for a while, hand still on his mouth and the start of a wildfire spreading on his cheeks.

‘’Jongin?’’ Kyungsoo squeaks, voice almost cracking over, and he is standing in the study lounge looking through some of his notes before his next class.

‘’Just wanted to say hi,’’ Jongin casually says, tilting his head a bit, eyes crinkling at the corners when he laughs at the dumbfounded, confused expression on Kyungsoo’s face.

‘’We haven’t met in person since I gave you my number,’’ he points out, and Kyungsoo flusters because maybe he should have had the decency to arrange something, even though he has been too hesitant and a little shy.

‘’Sor-‘’ he is about to say, but Jongin playfully gives his shoulder a jab, a reassuring pinch that gives the opposite effect.

‘’What’s there to apologize for? We’ve both been busy,’’ he says, and Kyungsoo just tries to dim the flare of heat that runs from his shoulder to his gut from the contact.

It is almost as if Jongin’s touches set him on fire, and not just with a blush.

He just nods and looks up at Jongin through slender eyelashes, already tucking a bit up in his sweater to cover his neck in case red splotches might have appeared.

Jongin never points it out when Kyungsoo blushes or gets nervous, never has – not even when Kyungsoo obviously has been flustered or walked into a door the times Jongin has walked around half- in his and Jongdae’s room.

He does not comment on it now either as he just gives a small good-natured smile and begins to talk about the upcoming weekend and something else Kyungsoo does not catch the drift of.

Jongin starts popping up unexpectedly up at random occasions once a day, but always from behind or from an angle where Kyungsoo does not notice him, and the dancer always murmurs against Kyungsoo’s nape or whispers a greeting into his ear.

It results that Kyungsoo walks around with a constant heap of warmth in his stomach, senses tingling and gut a little too warm because of someone who occasionally greets him and indulges him in friendly chats.

Kyungsoo knows he has always been sensitive, which is also why he, while drunk, is easily affected when people, or rather attractive people touch him, because it grazes his nerves and arouses him – and with a lack of filter and too much pent up aggressions, he tends to throw himself head first into whatever escapade is offered. He also tends to spend the next week moping about each party, because then his thoughts start to spur and he blames himself for all he has done, even the things that are not his fault.

However, the small encounters with Jongin continue like this, and among the tension are the butterflies of falling in love the more Kyungsoo gets to know about Jongin, about his silly laugh, his childish yet sincere, knowing nature and his passions hidden behind a cold façade.

Kyungsoo likes that even if he sometimes goes a little overboard with his thoughts, ideas and worries because he thinks too much, Jongin never cuts him off but listens anyway, and bids in with smaller comments here and there that are neutral and never condemning.

He also makes sure to pinch Kyungsoo in the side or stride by when Kyungsoo needs to get his feet back on major ground, since the latter spaces out here and there or gets too quiet.

Kyungsoo feels lucky for being noticed by someone as blinding as Jongin, whose smile makes Kyungsoo think of sunshine and better days.

Yet Kyungsoo is not sure if he should slam his head on the desk before him or squeal aloud when Jongin suddenly c _ alls  _ him during one evening as Kyungsoo is looking through some quick notes, sitting behind his desk alone in his room.

Jongin has never called him before, so he stares wide-eyed at the screen, feeling his pulse pick up as he scrambles to get it, just barely clicking the green phone on the touch screen before it ends.

‘’Hello?’’ he whispers into the phone, his lips.

_ ‘’Hey Soo,’’  _ Jongin’s timbre voice breaches the speaker, and through the phone his voice is even raspier, but it also sounds like he is a little out of breath.

Kyungsoo knocks the side of his knees together beneath the table from the flare of heat that surges down his spine. He mentally tells himself to get a hold of himself before answering.

‘’You’re… you’re calling me?’’

Jongin chuckles, and his laugh is even more pleasant through the line.  _ ‘’Yeah, I am. I was bored… and I suddenly thought of you,’’  _ he says.

Kyungsoo bites his lower lip. He is not sure what to say to that, but his mouth moves on its own accord. ‘’I thought of you too…,’’ and he nearly jolts out of the chair because  _ oh no _ , that sounds too suggestive for it to be friendly.

Before he can take it back, Jongin inquires a  _ ‘’really?’’ _ and he does not sound disgusted, but rather happy.

It takes a while before Kyungsoo answers. ‘’Really,’’ he mutters, glad that Jongin cannot see the blush burning on his cheeks.

It is silent on the other line for a while, save for some rustling, which worries the latter.

‘’Jongin?’’

_ ‘’Kyungsoo…,’’ _ Jongin’s voice sounds different now, a little lower, and the change makes Kyungsoo’s insides heat up and he looks around in the room just to double-check if there is anyone near even if he has been alone for an hour or so.

‘’Jon-‘’ his voice gets caught in his throat- ‘’Jongin?’’ he whispers.

_ ‘’Are you alone now?’’ _

Kyungsoo blinks. ‘’Yes, Chanyeol is out with some friends right now, so-‘’

_ ‘’Lock your door.’’ _

He stops, and something drenches between his legs with warmth and makes him fidget in his seat. He raises himself and stands before his door, locking it.

‘’What now?’’ he asks, voice soft.

He hears Jongin do a breathy outtake.

_ ‘’I’m actually kidding. Unlock the door and let me in.’’ _

Kyungsoo stares into the air, not answering, semi-hard in his pants.

He is not sure if he wants to yell and throw the phone into the ground or hide in his sweater and dig his own grave. Jongin must be teasing him, he realizes. Alternatively, maybe it is just a part of Jongin’s strange, suggestive humor.

Kyungsoo finds himself a little suspicious, yet again.

‘’Let… let you in?’’ he clears his throat.

Just then, a knock sounds on the door, followed by another – a little melody.

_ ‘’I’m right outside your door, you know.’’ _

Kyungsoo swallows hard and goes over to unlock it, opening the door.

True to his words, Jongin stands there with a phone up to his ear, and he has a small but warm smile on his lips. He must have been out practicing this late, because he wears one of the usual muscle shirts - along with the usual cap with a popular brand on, a lumber jacket bound around his hips, wearing loose sweatpants and trashy sneakers.

‘’Lonely?’’ he asks, ending the call, shuffling his phone into one loose pocket.

Kyungsoo is not sure what to say to that, so he just pulls up in the collar of his sweater, hiding the half of his face.

‘’It’s late,’’ he replies, pointing it out – wondering why Jongin has come to his dorm, because it is Friday and most are out to frat parties or hangs out with some friends. It is almost midnight, too.

Jongin raises a brow, shrugging. ‘’Yeah, but I…,’’ he stops, biting his lower lip, gaze flicking up to meet Kyungsoo’s stare. ‘’I wanted to see you.’’

Before the words can go through Kyungsoo’s brain, Jongin whips something up from behind his back, drumming his fingers over his MacBook. ‘’And I happened to hear you like Pororo…,’’ he raises his brows and points at the laptop. ‘’So I thought we could have a little marathon on Netflix?’’

Something in Kyungsoo blanches. His lower lip starts wobbling, and he feels somewhat giddy inside because it means that Jongin must have asked around, specifically asked Jongdae or Chanyeol, to know this. Maybe Jongdae has revealed it – but it means that Jongin is willing to go through silly cartoons just because Kyungsoo likes watching it.

‘’Um,’’ Kyungsoo looks around. His bed is finely lined, duvets arranged too – and Chanyeol is probably first going to be home next morning, starry eyed and hung-over.

‘’Okay,’’ he says, a little breathless.

This must be the first time they are alone, just the two of them, doing something together.

A smile spreads on Jongin’s lips and he walks in when Kyungsoo steps aside. ‘’Great,’’ he says, humming under his breath as he sits down on Kyungsoo’s bed and opens his laptop, pressing the power button.

Kyungsoo fidgets a little in the background.

Something makes him wonder why Jongin would want to spend time with him, and the other part of him is flattered and giddy. He is still standing on his toes when Jongin has settled down and sits on the bed with the computer on his lap and his back against the wall.

Jongin looks up and raises a playful brow, patting the spot next to him. ‘’You coming?’’ he asks, and Kyungsoo jolts, quickly padding over.

Just before he settles down, with a knee dug into the duvet, Jongin says a ‘’ah.’’

The younger looks around, and makes a pleased noise when he gets sight of Kyungsoo’s pillow and takes it, places it against the wall where Kyungsoo is supposed to sit. ‘’Here you go,’’ he says, and Kyungsoo stares dumbly for a moment before settling down.

He cannot stop smiling into the collar of his shirt for some reason, and relishes in the soft support against his back, and Jongin’s shoulder against his own feels nice, like he has something to lean on that keeps him upright.

Jongin has already loaded the page. They spend the next ten minutes discussing what episode to watch, and Jongin taunts Kyungsoo lightly for having seen the most of them that are available, but admits he has seen some too.

‘’I could be Krong,’’ he says and chuckles. ‘’You know, Pororo’s sidekick,’’ he nudges Kyungsoo’s shoulder, and something in the words is laced with a little more.

Kyungsoo laughs and the air is nice between them, even if his heart is beating a little faster than the usual and his fingertips are tingling.

He feels somewhat light like a feather, fed on the way Jongin is so attentive, the way he listens and the way he always has something to say in return. The way he compliments Kyungsoo so well, even if this is the first time they are alone, though they have been skirting around one another for more than a month now and chatted for a longer time than that.

Kyungsoo is not even sure how it happens – how he ends up leaning towards Jongin and rests the side of his face on Jongin’s shoulder, sighing out contently there as they watch the episode they have chosen.

They do bad voice overs for some of the phrases, and Kyungsoo is almost too good at imitating Pororo while Jongin settles for Krong. They end up making motions and gestures with their hands to each other, and Jongin laughs so that his shoulders vibrate and Kyungsoo feels it transfer to his own body.

Sometimes, Kyungsoo’s eyes stray away from the screen and he ends up looking at Jongin instead, at Jongin’s features bathed in the computer light, shadows sculpting his jaw and the side of face. Kyungsoo nuzzles a little closer per automatic, and his eyes close because right here is just nice – comfortable and secure.

He startles out of his half-nap when he feels a light pressure on his thigh, and he opens his bleary eyes to see that he has nodded off on Jongin’s shoulder, and that Jongin is looking at him right now - has a hand on Kyungsoo’s thigh, rubbing soft circles into the denim of the jeans.

‘’Tired?’’ He asks, and his voice is like a soothing rumble in Kyungsoo’s ears that travels through Kyungsoo’s system and leaves him warm in his stomach. The warmth of the large palm on his thigh seeps into his skin, and he raises his head with his mouth shaped in an ‘o’, embarrassed that he fell asleep.

He nods nonetheless, color marring his cheeks. Jongin makes a light noise, and Kyungsoo barely registers that the other leans in and kisses his forehead – soft lips pressing there in a feather-light touch. ‘’Want me to go?’’ Jongin asks and draws back, and Kyungsoo is drowsy, but the warmth spreading in his body is lively.

He blinks his eyes and makes a meek sound at first, not knowing what to say. When he has processed the words, he jolts slightly and grabs the hem of Jongin’s shirt on instinct.

‘’No,’’ he says, voice breathy. He rethinks that word and grimaces. ‘’I mean-‘’ he swallows hard and rubs his thighs together in a nervous gesture. ‘’Would you stay?’’ he asks, hoping Jongin does not catch it the wrong way.

Jongin is quiet for a moment. Then he grins, arranging his seat a bit. ‘’Yeah, sure. Do you want to sleep now?’’ he asks, and Kyungsoo wants to say they should stay up and watch some more, but his eyelids are getting heavier.

‘’You don’t have to sleep too, I can just… um, yeah,’’ Kyungsoo says, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.

Jongin puts the computer away and on the floor instead. ‘’I’m pretty tired too, to be honest,’’ he says.

For a moment, Kyungsoo realizes he has not thought this through – because Chanyeol will need to sleep in his own bed in case he does come home tonight, and they have no extra mattress.

Jongin raises himself from the bed and takes Kyungsoo with him - his hand is gentle around his wrist. ‘’I can just sleep in my clothes – I don’t mind,’’ he says, and Kyungsoo gets what he is trying to say.

Kyungsoo can barely believe the circumstances as he stands there and watches Jongin rearrange the duvets and ruffles the pillow, placing it where it is supposed to be.

Jongin shuffles his shoes off, already having discarded the cap earlier, and takes off the lumber jacket too. Kyungsoo takes off his jeans and socks - changes into wearing a thin cotton shirt and a pair of blue boxers, toes curling against the wooden floor where he stands.

The only light in the room is the glow coming from the lamp on the bed stand. Jongin picks the duvet aside in an inviting manner. ‘’Jump in?’’ he says with a gleam in his eyes, and Kyungsoo smiles timidly, though the blush on his cheeks is probably creating splotches on his throat by now.

He slips in and arranges himself, shuffling close to the wall so that there is space for Jongin too. Jongin joins in once Kyungsoo has gotten comfortable, and Kyungsoo is surprised when an arm snakes around his waist and drags him close so that Jongin is spooning the elder.

Kyungsoo swallows hard, suddenly feeling wide awake, and warmth flares in his gut as he feels how Jongin’s body heats envelopes him behind, and even if the clothes is a little scratchy against Kyungsoo’s legs, the elder cannot mind it right now.

‘’Is this okay?’’ Jongin murmurs against the back of Kyungsoo’s head, his breath puffing out against the pale nape as well.

Goosebumps string out on Kyungsoo’s skin and his stomach flexes, but he takes a hold of Jongin’s hand and places it on his stomach, letting the long fingers splay there above the shirt. ‘’Yeah,’’ he whispers.

Jongin’s chest is firm against Kyungsoo’s back, and his kneecaps softly dig into the bend of Kyungsoo’s knees too so that they fit together, sharing their warmth.

Kyungsoo rouses awake the next morning with his face and body pressed down on a surface harder than his bed. His toes curl into the mattress though, and when he opens his eyes, he slowly notices the situation he is nestled amidst. He is resting his face on Jongin’s warm, chest, since the latter must have taken the shirt off during the night. 

Kyungsoo is draped atop the younger, straddling one of Jongin’s thighs.

Jongin’s skin is tan, warm and smooth, and Kyungsoo can feel the taut stomach flex beneath him when he wriggles a bit as he raises his torso to look around, eyes squinted and hair disheveled. He sees that Chanyeol must have stayed somewhere else, because they are alone, and lazy sunrays filter through the curtains and lights up the room.

Jongin is lying on his back spread out, and one of his arms are still around Kyungsoo’s waist – large palm resting beneath the hem of Kyungsoo’s shirt on his lower back.

The close proximity makes Kyungsoo tense up, and prickling ensues between his legs, along his chest, in his fingers and on his lower back – wherever Jongin is touching. The duvet must have been kicked off and is curled up against the wall, so they lie there in the middle of the bed huddled together, and Jongin is still asleep – though his nose wriggles and he moves a bit, probably because Kyungsoo has raised his torso and disrupted their comfortable position.

Furthermore, Kyungsoo’s breath stills in his chest because he feels something hard and prominent dig against hip and into his lower abdomen, and when he looks down between them, he can see that Jongin is aroused.

Jongin’s clothed bulges against the pouch of his sweatpants and a little down lower where his arousal has evened out due to the lack of passage upwards, trapped beneath the fabric. Beneath the sweatpants, he must not be wearing underwear either, given how Kyungsoo can easily outline the thick form.

In return, Kyungsoo notices the heat and strain between his own legs, how his own arousal is pressing against Jongin’s thigh through the boxers, and he lets out a soft gasp when Jongin moves again, thigh pressing upwards.

A timbre groan sounds from the person beneath Kyungsoo – Jongin who has woken up and is drowsy, eyes half-lidded, his free hand shielding his eyes. ‘’Soo?’’ he murmurs, and there is sleep in his voice – making it a little deeper than the usual.

Kyungsoo is probably red in the face already, and he looks up with wide eyes, though they are blown black by his dilated pupils swallowing the irises. He feels riled up over nothing, chest heaving up and down swiftly, throat dry.

‘’Jongin?’’ he whispers in return, and he yelps when Jongin’s arm around him tightens a bit, hiking Kyungsoo up higher on his torso so that the elder grinds against his thigh and hip.

‘’This´ okay?’’ Jongin asks, and there is something hooded in his eyes too once the situation has seeped in. Kyungsoo is not sure where it is he gets the courage from, that makes him huddle a little closer, but his thighs clench around Jongin - breathing ragged already.

Jongin reaches his free hand up to stray some bangs out of Kyungsoo’s eyes, baring his forehead, stroking a thumb over one eyebrow, watching how Kyungsoo’s eyes close like a satisfied kitten getting backrubs.

Kyungsoo’s lips are slightly parted while he whispers a soft ‘’yeah.’’ His breath hitches when Jongin arches his hips a bit up in a somewhat soft roll, letting the elder feel his chafe against the flat stomach.

Kyungsoo feels oversensitive already, with the way his skin is tingling, out of breath when Jongin uses his other hand as well to lift Kyungsoo a bit higher on himself, and Kyungsoo lets out a soft moan, eyelashes fluttering as he opens his eyes again.

Jongin’s in- and exhaling is labored and heavy as well but in a different way, veins protruding down his arms and over the front of his hands, and his adam’s apple bobs up and down before asking: ‘’can I kiss you?’’

Kyungsoo does not even answer but clumsily inches closer, hands splayed out on Jongin’s chest as he presses their lips together in a chaste kiss. It makes a wet sound, followed by another as they kiss repeatedly, breathing through their noses while Jongin deepens the kiss and swipes a tongue tip along the crack of Kyungsoo’s mouth.

Kyungsoo’s hips do a sudden jerk forward, grinding down against Jongin due to the electric feeling coursing down his spine, and he moans helplessly into Jongin’s mouth, brows furrowing.

Jongin’s hand on Kyungsoo’s back slips down lower and over his , gently caressing one cheek. Kyungsoo arches into the touch and then downwards again, rocking back and forth in small movements. Jongin catches the idea, and he brings his other hand to the other cheek, grabbing each, making sure to be careful when he kneads them in his large palms, blunt nails digging into the fabric – spreading them apart.

The raven-haired lets out a whimper as Jongin slips his tongue into his mouth and his way in, curling their tongues together where he afterwards sucks on Kyungsoo’s tongue tip. In response, Kyungsoo stretches his arms up and around Jongin’s neck so that the latter has to raise himself a bit, letting Kyungsoo hang on to him, slotting them closer to each other.

A fine curve shapes along the elder’s back as he thrusts his hips forward with more vigor than the last time, rubbing his crotch against Jongin’s hip and thigh while Jongin presses him down against himself in return with the hands on Kyungsoo’s buttocks.

He slips some fingers down between the cleft while he with his other hand drags up in the fabric of the underwear, outlining Kyungsoo’s behind and the globes of his . He traces the cleft with two fingertips until he reaches the spot where Kyungsoo’s entrance should be, rubbing the pads there persistently, gingerly at first, feeling how Kyungsoo’s hole flutters beneath the fabric and opens up.

Kyungsoo lets out a soft sob, the bed creaking slightly from the way he is humping Jongin, arching his pelvis against him, shoulders shaking and face splayed in a lewd grimace while Jongin continues the sloppy, open-mouthed make out.

Jongin lets Kyungsoo set the pace and control the movements throughout the doings, and kisses Kyungsoo’s open mouth as the elder lets out small  _ ‘ah’ _ s.

It does not take long before he is uttering incoherent, vulnerable noises, needing to bury his face into the side of Jongin’s throat to breathe out as Jongin kisses his temple tenderly.

‘’Jongin-‘’ he is breathless, hips doing small frantic tics now, ‘’Jongin, I’m close,’’ he croaks, barely getting the words right as heat starts to simmer up his legs and make the pressure in his movements more insistent and swift, gut drenched in heat.

He comes with a short gasp, face mushed against Jongin’s collarbone now as he rides out his , and Jongin lets him while he murmurs small encouragements and runs a hand up Kyungsoo’s spine, mapping out every bump and ridge.

Kyungsoo’s hips stutter and he tenses all over, one last gasp easing out of his mouth as wetness soaks the front of his boxers and daps Jongin’s sweatpants.

Jongin brings him close and hugs him tight, though he quickly loosens his grip to something more careful, rolling Kyungsoo onto his back as he hovers above him, huddled between his legs.

Kyungsoo lies there with his arms above his head, hair disheveled, cheeks flush and a mild blush spread down to his throat and beneath the collar. His eyes are dazed, lips kissed swollen and glossed, chest heaving up and down.

He comes to his senses after a while, blinking his eyes hurriedly. He squeaks something incoherent and hides the half of his face in the bend of his arm, tugging down in his shirt with the other to hide his boxers and the obvious stain streaking there. ‘’I’m sorry-‘’ he says, but Jongin only grins again – warm and fond as he leans down to press a kiss to one of Kyungsoo’s eyebrows.

‘’Soo,’’ he says, and nudges the arm away with his chin to replace it with himself, hovering his lips above Kyungsoo’s. ‘’You’re too cute for your own good, you know what right?’’ he says, still grinning.

Kyungsoo’s face might as well catch on fire, and he gives Jongin’s chest a light shove. ‘’I’m not cute!’’ he croaks, because that is what they all say to taunt, especially Chanyeol. Jongin merely moves from the motions and says it again, leaning in to whisper:  **_‘’cutiepie,’’_ ** to which Kyungsoo tries to shove him off again, but Jongin bunts the hits off with his forearms and laughs, grabbing Kyungsoo by the wrists, the hold soft.

That is when Kyungsoo notices the bulge pressing against his thigh from where Jongin is seated between his spread legs, and his gaze flicks down.

‘’Wh-‘’ his voice trails off. ‘’What about you?’’ he looks up at Jongin again, and Jongin raises his brows, gaze shifting from his own crotch to Kyungsoo again.

‘’Uh,’’ he says. He shrugs.

‘’I don’t know,’’ he laughs, and Kyungsoo cannot help but to laugh too. ‘’Nothing? I’m good, don’t worry, Soo.’’

‘’But-‘’ Kyungsoo tries, and Jongin silences him with a chaste kiss. ‘’I’m good,’’ he says, pressing a kiss to Kyungsoo’s nose tip afterwards. ‘’We can take it later, right?’’

There is a promise beneath it. An agreement.

Kyungsoo looks at him with wide eyes, heart fluttering in his chest. ‘’Does-‘’ he clears his throat, ‘’does that mean we can date?’’

Jongin bites his lower lip, looking a little nervous for a second. ‘’Do you want to?’’ he asks.

Kyungsoo stares back. ‘’Uh—‘’ he says, ‘’uh do  _ you _ want to?’’ he returns it nervously.

The corners of Jongin’s eyes crinkle and he does a breathy grin. ‘’Yeah,’’ he his lips. ‘’Yeah, I want to.’’

Kyungsoo’s toes curl and his lower lip wobbles. ‘’Then- then I want to as well,’’ he mutters, looking up at Jongin through his eyelashes in a timid gesture.

Even if it is the first time they are alone together, it ends with something Kyungsoo has dreamt of for over a year.

He and Jongin spend the rest of the day together, though Jongin has to leave for some time to get a shower and to grab his own stuff.

Chanyeol comes back later, and when he sees Jongin draped on the bed reading a book, he stops for a moment, squinting his eyes in the doorframe.

‘’Kyungsoo,’’ he gives Kyungsoo, who is finishing some assignment, a long look. ‘’Was it PG-13?’’

**_‘’Get out!’’_ **

Dating Jongin is not a bad case at all.

Kyungsoo already adores Jongin, how careful and patient Jongin is with him. Kyungsoo likes the way Jongin can make him feel like he is the only person in the room. He likes that when Jongin is with his friends and laughs, he has a tendency to hit the people around him in giddiness, but when Kyungsoo is near, Jongin laughs just as so, but instead his hand rests on Kyungsoo’s lower back, rubbing soothing circles there – body calm.

Kyungsoo likes to coddle Jongin too – that whenever Jongin passes by during lunch, he can feed him and Jongin opens up wide and hums in joy.

He likes to give Jongin massage or comb his fingers through his scruffy brown locks that as of recently have become due to bleached blonde an upcoming role in a musical he has gotten.

He likes that Jongin dances in the shower and comes back to Kyungsoo, awry because he slipped and gets some more massage.

He likes that despite Jongin’s observant nature and cold façade, he is a warm person at heart who also wafts his idea to Kyungsoo, who lets Kyungsoo help him out if he is troubled and seeks Kyungsoo’s advice.

He likes the honesty between them, how they can be themselves, even if there are some smaller disagreements here and there.

He can sometimes get a little flustered, because Jongin is a very touchy person – and ever since they start dating, the touches only become lingering.

Jongin hovers behind Kyungsoo often, gives him back hugs that are tender, soft, and lingering. He has a thing for Kyungsoo’s nape and often presses his mouth there, breath fanning out over the skin so that Kyungsoo coughs and has to get rid of the heat rising over his skin.

Jongin always has a hand on Kyungsoo somewhere – be it on his thigh, his lower back, his shoulder or his waist. He likes to hold hands and has a tendency to rub his thumbs into every crease and fold of Kyungsoo’s palm, but Jongin might not be aware of just what it does to Kyungsoo.

Jongin can also get confused sometimes about Kyungsoo’s demeanor and flighty thoughts. How Kyungsoo will need a time out every now and then and be alone, or how Kyungsoo spaces out and is saddened or hung up over simple things, cannot stop thinking when first he gets to it.

Because Kyungsoo has not told Jongin about his hypersensitivity yet – that he is a Hyper Sensitive Person, even if it might not mean that much and does not excuse everything, and is but a mere character trait.

However, it is a special feature and trait defining him that can make Jongin understand just why he is as he is, even if many individuals are HSPs too. Kyungsoo might happen to be higher on the scale and is a little more emotional than the rest, given that his nervous system get overwhelmed easily and he needs timeouts to recharge his batteries and let loose. Yet his body is already sensitive without it being for his different neurological system, and that only adds to it.

Sometimes, he can become a bit unreasonable and sad over small things or misunderstand signals and over analyze them, rising a certain sort of anxiety that bubbles all over and leaves his head weary. Yet Jongin does not know that, and it is just a part of Kyungsoo and his person, but he is not sure how to say that.

It is not that Jongin is perfect either – and he can have some bad days too, but Kyungsoo wants to be the best for Jongin, to make him happy and to live untroubled, but it becomes problematic every now and then when he feels another mood swing come through and he muddles over world hunger or something entirely stupid.

They date for the months to come, and they make sure to take things slow – with some kissing here and there and cuddling, but no other than some few s or some frottage.

Whenever they get a little further than that, Jongin usually cuts it off with a chaste kiss and says ‘’Don’t worry, I’m good,’’ when Kyungsoo regards Jongin’s arousal too, and they end up cuddling in the end.

It bugs Kyungsoo that there are times where Jongin’s friends have passed by, and some of them tend to be a little haughty and will let out varied comments that strikes Kyungsoo’s curiosity in ways that makes Kyungsoo ponder when he is alone. It is not that Kyungsoo dislikes them at all, but…

Sehun once makes a comment like ‘’So you tamed Jongin?’’

To which a guy named Jonghyun snorts and says ‘’guess Kyungsoo is a little daredevil beneath the doelike eyes.’’

Kyungsoo does not know what he is to do with that.

He is not sure what he is to say when he overhears the mentioned guys talk about the time they caught Jongin and Taemin, Jongin’s earlier boyfriend – who is a dancer as well, ing in the toilet room or around other places since they  _ ‘had a -drive like that of bunnies.’ _ Jongin always cuts them off with a miffed punch to the shoulder or something like that, making a  _ ‘shut-it’ _ expression to them.

Kyungsoo and Jongin have talked about Jongin’s ex before and how and why they broke up, so it is not as if it is a problem.

However, it is a problem that Sehun off-handedly mentions how Jongin is a beast in bed, and that Sehun is more or less proud that a twerp like Kyungsoo can hold him down, sending him an inquiring glare that tells he has some ideas of how Kyungsoo must be behind closed doors.

All Kyungsoo can do is to make a sassy comeback or fluster wildly, but most of the time he ends up quiet, twiddling his thumbs as he ponders about the words.

About Jongin being described as an earlier -fiend who ed his ex-boyfriend every time possible, about how Kyungsoo and Jongin have been dating for months now but have never gone further than the usual - and that Jongin always stops them halfway.

Kyungsoo knows he should not worry, because Jongin treats him so good, cares about him and showers him in affection that can even become too much sometimes, though he does it in a way that is respectful and fond, not to mock. Kyungsoo in return does the same, and despite being different in some ways, they match each other too. There are mountains yet to be climbed, but so far, Kyungsoo could not have been happier.

Yet he worries.

Like he has always done.

Jongin notices this the more time goes by, because Kyungsoo becomes quiet and begins to avert eye-contact when they are speaking, dismissing some meet ups by saying he is too busy with some vocal training or something else.

Kyungsoo wants to have with Jongin, but he is not sure how he is supposed to say it.

What if Jongin does not want to have with him, or thinks he is not good enough or cannot be rough enough?

But Kyungsoo knows he gets bruises easily, and even got a blue mark down his thigh and annoyed skin from the first time they had done frottage, and during one time he gets small dark patches when Jongin holds his bicep a little too tight the time Kyungsoo gives him a .

Kyungsoo also knows that around the times he has come home from parties in the past and engaged in ual stuff, he has gotten scrape marks on his knees and many different spots around his body, but that is just how it has always been.

A little snap or crack is bound to happen.

It is just not good that it happens to a frat party.

It is not good that Jongin will first arrive later, so Kyungsoo is left with Jongdae, Chanyeol, Baekhyun and many other people in a room full of liquor, loud music and people who are more than eager to dance the night away.

A stereo with amplifiers is lined up where loud music blasts from Baekhyun’s phone attached to it, some pop music that makes people giddy as they jumble around with their red cups and sloshing alcohol.

Jongdae is sneaky as always, and with Chanyeol and Baekhyun by his side, they are up to no good. They arrange a small drinking game among the others that already are going, and Kyungsoo ends up being the one to down a shot a little too many times.

By the time the clock strikes midnight, Kyungsoo is more than tipsy, chatting feverishly in the kitchen with a guy named Yifan who has an arm around his waist, one hand resting on Kyungsoo’s hip. Kyungsoo is drunk enough to think it is just a friendly gesture, not even caring about the kitchen counter digging into his lower back and how it is going to bruise tomorrow, or how Yifan is eyeing his skinny jeans a little too closely.

He giggles and laughs with Yifan, who occasionally comments and has some stories of his own to share.

They are interrupted though when someone steps in next to Kyungsoo’s side, snaking a possessive arm around his waist, dragging him close. Jongin comes in view and looks Yifan straight in the eyes, saying ‘’He’s already taken,’’ to which Yifan huffs, and walks away with a roll of his eyes.

Kyungsoo mourns about Yifan’s departure, but he quickly turns around and looks up at Jongin with adoring eyes, throwing his arms around his neck to kiss him on the lips, humming happily.

‘’Hey Jonginnie,’’ he muses, pecking him repeatedly on the lips until Jongin cannot help but to grin as well.

Jongin is sober though, so he can only smile fondly as he watches how Kyungsoo blabbers about the night and nuzzles close, standing on tiptoes to reach up and rub their cheeks together.

Kyungsoo shudders and huddles closer in time, and Jongin has to withhold the elder from grinding against him in public for most to see – even if there are no onlookers since the most are busy with their own stuff, voices muffled by blaring tunes.

‘’Jongin-‘’ Kyungsoo sounds breathless, and when he looks up his eyes are drowsy and his cheeks are flushed to a slight pink.

He takes a hold of Jongin’s hand and guides it between his legs, letting Jongin feel the that tents his skinny jeans, eyelashes fluttering prettily as he croons softly and rubs his face into the crook of Jongin’s neck, panting.

Jongin looks surprised by Kyungsoo’s eagerness, and by the unspoken request.

He swallows heavily and looks around, leans down to kiss Kyungsoo long and fondly, because it is not that he is going to say no, but Kyungsoo is currently very much drunk.

Jongin can smell the alcohol in his breath too, and he thinks he might pop a vein when Kyungsoo snakes a hand down between them and grinds the heel of one palm against Jongin’s own arousal.

Jongin soothingly runs a hand through Kyungsoo’s lock and murmurs ‘’let’s do this later, sweetie’’, though it only makes Kyungsoo more persistent.

Jongin finds himself dragged around in the apartment between drunk people and a lively party, and before he knows of it, his back is lined against a tiled wall, in a vacant bathroom as the lock of the door ahead does a click.

Jongin’s eyes nearly roll out of their sockets when Kyungsoo sinks down on his knees before him – telling Kyungsoo to be careful, but Kyungsoo only sticks his tongue out return - fingers deft and eager as they unzip Jongin’s jeans and drags them down.

‘’Kyungsoo, you don’t have  **to-** ‘’ the younger nearly chokes on his own tongue as his underwear is ripped down as well, and his springs up and curves against his clothed stomach.

The first thing Kyungsoo does is to mumble a breathy  _ ‘’so big,’’ _ before he leans up to wrap his lips around the cockhead, tracing a tongue tip in the slit. He inches the head between his lips and sucks noisily, subsequently sinking down – taking in the shaft with a finesse no has.

Jongin is nearly going out of his mind, not sure what to do of his hands – eyes drawn shut as he thumps the back of his head against the wall and groans, fighting against bucking into the warm walls surrounding him.

Kyungsoo does not waste his time and begins to bob his head, lips stretched around the girth, nose tip bumping against Jongin’s lower abdomen and pubic hair when he deep-throats him, humming in contentment. His cheeks hollow as he sucks, and his eyes flick up – looking so innocent and doe like as always as he watches how Jongin squirms above him, his face drawn in a lewd grimace.

After settling into a good rhythm, Kyungsoo takes one of Jongin’s hands and brings it up to his hair, because there is something he wants to prove.

_ Be rough with me. _

He makes Jongin take a fistful of his raven-hair, motioning for him to tug in it. Jongin is hesitant, babbling small  _ ‘’but you should be carful’’s _ , to which Kyungsoo scrapes some teeth down the shaft and sucks even harder.

The last restrictions ebb away in the background when Kyungsoo does it again, and Jongin grabs him by the nape and presses him down on his . Kyungsoo moans around the mouthful and speeds the pace, in return pressing Jongin against him with his hands on the back of Jongin’s thighs.

A few more thrusts and Jongin’s breath is rapid, stuttering out a ‘’Kyungsoo-‘’, hips jerking forward. Just so, Kyungsoo draws back and spends the last seconds gripping the base of the shaft, stroking him with a tight pressure.

Jongin comes in Kyungsoo’s mouth, though Kyungsoo has leant a little back so that Jongin can see the spurt into his mouth and on his lips – mouth wide agape.

Kyungsoo milks Jongin dry, eyes closed as he swallows once Jongin is done.

He his lips too and kisses the cockhead before him, off the last bits of , moaning obscenely.

Jongin is out of breath, wide-eyed now as he tries to regain his posture. He is about to bend down to Kyungsoo’s level, but Kyungsoo is faster and raises himself, pressing his front against the taller.

‘’Please,’’ he says, shoulders shaking and voice breaking over. ‘’Please, can we have ?’’ he asks –

‘’ me, please,’’ he rustles in Jongin’s shirt, expression pained. ‘’Jongin-‘’

Jongin cups Kyungsoo’s cheeks and shushes him, kissing him chastely on the lips. ‘’Kyungsoo, you’e drunk – I promise you that we can do this when you’re sober, ‘’ he tries to reason – but all Kyungsoo hears is yet another excuse, another  **_‘’Don’t worry, I’m good.’’_ **

‘’Are you okay – your knees are not hurt, are they?’’ Jongin continues, but Kyungsoo feels many varied things swell up inside him. His lower lip starts to wobble, and his sight turns glazed. ‘’Why-‘’ a sob wrenches out of his throat, and it all goes so fast.

‘’Why won’t you have with me?’’ he asks, tears spilling from his eyes as he smudges them away with the back of his hands. ‘’Why- why do you only want to have with Taemin?’’

‘’Am I not good enough?’’ he sniffs, and Jongin looks horror-stricken at the suggestion.

‘’Kyungsoo that’s not it at all,’’ he has an arm on his bicep. ‘’Listen, I love you – of course I want to have with you, but-’’

Kyungsoo backs away though, still sobbing. He turns on his heels and unlocks the door, storming out before Jongin can see the tears and snot, how vulnerable he always is and how he is just not good enough.

Jongin is about to run after him, but his jeans are around his knees, out, so he spews a good amount of profanities and hastily drags them up.

Yet when he gets out and looks around – everywhere Kyungsoo might be, the elder is nowhere to be found.

Kyungsoo wakes up to the sound of his temples thrumming – a bad hangover making his head throb. He wakes up in his own room. All of his clothes has been discarded except his boxers, and he is curled up in both Chanyeol’s duvet and his own.

The thing is that he is lying under his own desk, having made a little cave there where he has slept, curled into himself on the floor.

His cheeks feel peculiar, and the skin beneath his eyes is a little swollen - mouth feeling as dry as the Sahara desert. His back aches and so does his knees and he feels sore in weird places. When he climbs out of his hideout and raises himself, he spots blue marks down his legs and on his elbows – some are probably from having huddled beneath the desk and from bumping his limbs into the legs.

He lets out a pathetic noise and looks into one of their mirrors, only to horrified by his own image, the crestfallen look on his face, the hair sticking up in random places, the tear stains plastered on his cheeks and the snot too.

Some memories are vague.

Yet he remembers what commotion happened yesterday, and he feels another row of tears swell up at the thought of him having screwed things up.

The door is locked too, so he has probably prevented Chanyeol from sleeping in his own room.

When Kyungsoo looks at his phone, all he sees is a row of text messages and unanswered calls from Jongin, and even some from Jongdae, Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

Right now, he feels too ashamed to regard them – icky all over and mad at himself. He takes a shower and mulls under the showerhead, throat tight and a lump shaped there. He hammers himself with all kinds of thoughts and thinks it is over, it is all over, and he should not have done that to Jongin – should not have forced himself upon him like that.

He has to apologize, but he is afraid of facing the latter.

Yet he knows he has to.

He dries himself and makes sure he looks okay, slipping into a long-sleeved shirt, some sweatpants, sneakers and a scarf to hide his throat, and now it is okay since the weather has gotten colder.

Just as he is about to grab his phone again, someone knocks on the door and Kyungsoo nearly flies a meter in the air, heart beating like crazy.

It might just be Chanyeol, he thinks.

He hesitantly darts over, sighing before he unlocks it and opens up.

He barely manages to look up before his sight is filled with a shirt and a chest – and it is Jongin who envelopes him in a tight, tight hug that presses Kyungsoo’s face into a broad shoulder.

‘’,’’ Jongin breathes out. ‘’I was so worried,’’ he says – promptly cupping Kyungsoo’s cheeks, and the expression on his face is one that makes Kyungsoo’s heart clench and the feeling of crying well up again.

‘’I’m sorry,’’ Kyungsoo grabs onto Jongin’s jacket and closes his eyes. ‘’I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-‘’ he starts sobbing anew, tears trickling down his cheeks. Jongin catches them with his thumb and smudges Kyungsoo’s eyes, nose too with the sleeve of his jacket.

‘’I was just so sad, because- because I thought you didn’t want to have with me,’’ Kyungsoo tries to explain between the sobbing and small whimpers, half-breathy replies. ‘’It’s because you always say stop when we’re halfway, and I want you so bad- I love you so much, and- and- and, and Sehun said you’re a b-beast in bed and that you and Taemin had all the time, so-‘’

They settle down on the bed, and Jongin pulls Kyungsoo up on his lap – careful as always, and holds him close, rubbing soothing patterns into his lower back.

Kyungsoo has stopped talking, sniffing quietly, letting Jongin swipe the tears away. ‘’I’m sorry, it’s just- I tend to overthink, and it’s really bad. I didn’t mean to. I really want to be good to you and be equals. I want to be something to you too,’’ he says, voice small

Jongin smiles and laughs, but it is not to mock. ‘’Kyungsoo, you’re good to me- we are equals. I love you so much already,’’ he says. ‘’I had been crushing on you for the past year, ever since I saw you for the first time, though I never really dared to do anything about it.’’

Kyungsoo looks ahead, brows arching – looking surprised.

‘’I-‘’ Jongin hesitates. ‘’I have something to confess.’’

Kyungsoo waits.

Jongin strokes a thumb over one of Kyungsoo’s knuckles. ‘’Something did happen at the party back then—before I asked for your number, you know.’’

‘’Yeah?’’ Kyungsoo is interested now, but a stone anchors in his stomach. He thinks of all the possibilities that says he must have dry-humped him or tried to undress him.

‘’You- I mean. I was standing outside on the balcony to the party when you suddenly appeared, and you pointed at me and said ‘you!’. So I was- I was surprised, really. But you only went over and stood next to me to enjoy the view too. I was only a little tipsy, so I remember this well,’’ Jongin starts to explain.

‘’You kind of… you kind of said I looked handsome, and that I was a good dancer, and that despite my cold façade I always treated people well and that you looked up to me. You told me with a smile on your face that you were possibly in love with me, but that you had been too shy to talk to me and always acted too stupid in front of me to do anything about it.’’

Kyungsoo cringes, twiddling his thumbs, a blush spreading on his cheeks by now.

‘’You told me you were a little special, because you are a Hyper Sensitive Person though many others are too, talked about your mind and how it works - and that aside from that, your body is sensitive too, and….,’’ Jongin grins. ‘’You told me all your weak spots and that you can get off on breath play and- and yeah. Uh, hah.’’

Jongin smiles. ‘’But… you also told me about your ambitions, about how you view other people and how you love humans, how you love making people happy… your passions, your interests. You told me that if we ever got together, you would give me everything, but that in return I had to handle you with care and take things slow so that things would not get too rushed, because you wanted to really fall in love with me.’’

Kyungsoo makes a meek sound and hides his face in his own hands, gurgling a vague response. ‘’I really said that?’’ he peeks through the crack between his fingers.

‘’Yeah. Nothing ual happened, really. We just talked, and you were sweet and asked me to dance with you – to teach you waltz. So we ended up dancing the most of the night on the balcony until I had to go because Sehun got sick and I had to follow him back to the dorms.’’

‘’So…,’’ Kyungsoo mutters. ‘’You’re not mad at me?’’

Jongin shakes his head. ‘’No- no I’ve known all along. I’m sorry- I was just taken by your words so I tried to take things slow, tried to be gentle with you too, um, yeah. I was somewhat scared you wouldn’t fall in love with me if I rushed things and- yeah. I’m a little stupid, too.’’

Kyungsoo gives Jongin’s shoulder a weak punch, murmuring ‘’We’re both stupid…’’

He leans forward, eyes dry now as he presses a kiss to Jongin’s mouth tenderly.

Jongin makes a pleased noise, returning it.

Their foreheads are pressed against each other.

‘’Kyungsoo,’’ Jongin says.

‘’You know, you’re like sugar to me. Sweet but also very fragile – you crumble easily. Yet you keep me going and keep me together. You’re the kind of sweetness I need in my life,’’ he hums, and Kyungsoo giggles, closing his eyes – cheeks hurting from the smile stretching on his lips.

‘’You’re a sap,’’ he says, but there is no menace in the words.

Jongin nudges their nose tips together in an eskimo kiss. ‘’I just really love you.’’

Kyungsoo swallows the lump in his throat, and now he might be crying again, but for another reason.

‘’Right back at you,’’ he whispers, and they entwine their hands, wiggling them back and forth between their chests.

Later that evening, after Kyungsoo has herded a grumpy Chanyeol out of the room because for tonight it is Kyungsoo and Jongin’s, they sit on the bed once more.

The light is dim around them – with the only source of light being the lamp on the bed stand.

Kyungsoo is pale, fair and delicate in the mild glow, and Jongin in contrast is sun-kissed and rough around the edges with his broad shoulders and bleached hair falling around his eyes.

Soft panting fills the air, save for the sound of kissing and the smack of their lips once withdrawing for a few seconds, only to dive back again for another round of sucking and nibbling, and fond pecks.

Kyungsoo stops them halfway though, and he is on his back – much like in the position they had been in the first time they showed affection like this, with Jongin huddled between his thighs – the both of them .

‘’Jongin,’’ Kyungsoo whispers, out of breath but voice soft and even.

‘’I-‘’ he reaches a hand forward and tugs in Jongin’s wrist, letting one calloused hand splay over the flat planes of his belly. ‘’I’m ready,’’ he says. ‘’I’m ready, so please, Jongin,’’ a vulnerable look crosses his eyes, and they flutter shut when Jongin kisses him again, a little harder and longer this time, but fondly nonetheless.

Jongin keeps kissing Kyungsoo until Kyungsoo has to chuckle and weakly try to poke at his chest, saying a: ‘’Please,’’ with a smile, and Jongin returns it.

He leans back with a soft ‘’okay,’’ searching behind him – finding the little bottle of lubrication Kyungsoo has had in store for a while.

He lathers some fingers with its content and inches a little back, watching as his hand disappears between Kyungsoo’s legs, down to slot between the cleft of his , fingertips gingerly rubbing against his entrance. Kyungsoo spreads his legs and moans softly, pressing back, senses tingling and gooseflesh stringing out on his skin.

Jongin starts with one finger, watching as the rim stretches around it and he buries it knuckle-deep, waiting a bit before sliding it out to press it in again. Kyungsoo follows the motion just barely, eyes closed and throat bared as he lets out a soft sigh.

Jongin leans a little closer, hovering above him, now observing Kyungsoo’s face as he presses another digit in, starting to scissor them inside him in a pace that starts out slow but turns faster, though it is still delicate.

Once the third is added and Kyungsoo starts to get impatient again; abdomen flexing and eyes inquiring, Jongin pulls away.

Jongin’s breathing is heavy, and he has to swallow and take a deep breath as he rips the package of the beside him, but Kyungsoo shakes his head all of sudden, interrupting the other.

‘’I-‘’ the corners of his mouth wobble and he wriggles a bit. ‘’I want you,’’ he says in a timid mutter, cheeks burning. ‘’Just you.’’

Jongin stops for a second, stilled. Then he lets out something reminding of a whine and says ‘’I can’t go slow if you keep doing these things to me,’’ though he looks more happy than anything.

Kyungsoo lets out another impatient sound, hole clenching in anticipation and heels digging into the mattress beneath as he adjusts himself on his back so that the bed creaks a bit.

‘’Hurry up,’’ he says with a pout on his face, too excited, and Jongin laughs and cannot help but to smile.

Jongin climbs closer, one hand digging into the spot next to Kyungsoo’s waist, supporting the weight of his own torso - and the other is around his while he gives himself a few pumps. ‘’Okay,’’ he says, as if to assure himself that this is reality.

‘’Jongin,’’ Kyungsoo whimpers, and Jongin lines his up to Kyungsoo’s entrance, nudging the cockhead there. ‘’Ready?’’ he asks, just one more time, and Kyungsoo nods. ‘’Ready,’’ he says when they get eye contact.

Jongin pushes in, and once the first part has breached through, he leans forward, one hand on each side of Kyungsoo’s waist. Kyungsoo tenses up beneath him, as riled up as before – chest heaving up and down.

They remain the eye contact between them intact as Jongin takes his time pushing in, and the both of them breathe out once he is touching the underside of Kyungsoo’s thighs, buried to the hilt.

Kyungsoo wriggles a bit and arches in his back, moaning softly, walls clenching around Jongin.

‘’Feels good,’’ he says, pressing back. ‘’You feel good to me,’’ he assures.

Jongin starts moving, rolling his hips in slow but precise motions, watching as Kyungsoo’s shoulders hunch up and his voice cracks over. A pretty pink streaks on his chest just barely, and his face is obvious – giving away everything he feels - with his eyebrows arched and mouth open in bliss while he whimpers and begs Jongin to move some more.

Jongin levers himself down so that they are almost chest to chest, panting softly, doing his best not to get rowdy as he thrusts in and the bed starts to creak, relishing in the heat surrounding him and Kyungsoo’s beautiful voice.

Kyungsoo throws his arms around Jongin’s neck and brings him closer, bringing them into an open-mouthed kiss that gets interrupted every now and then when one thrust sends Kyungsoo further up the mattress or when his form curls together from the sensitivity and pleasure.

‘’You’re so beautiful,’’ Jongin whispers, and Kyungsoo tries to kiss him again, but gets cut off by his own moan and the gasp easing out of his mouth once Jongin thrusts in a little harder, a faint sound of skin slapping against skin erupting.

Jongin starts kissing Kyungsoo’s throat and sucks a few colorful hickeys there that he knows will stay for days, pace of his motions picking up when Kyungsoo tells him to do so.

Kyungsoo hikes his legs up and crosses his ankles behind the lower bend of Jongin’s back, holding on to him as they find a rhythm together.

He lets out smaller  _ ‘ah’ _ and  _ ‘unf’s  _ among other noises, voice throaty and light, becoming wanton when he draws closer and Jongin is slamming into him, though it is done with a certain afterthought and with secure arms wrapped around Kyungsoo to keep them tightly fit together.

Kyungsoo reaches his climax with a mellow gasp, and Jongin follows suit soon after, hips stuttering and grinding against the back of Kyungsoo’s thighs before he slumps down.

They stay like that for a while, wrapped up in warmth and each other’s embrace.

Jongin goes up to kiss Kyungsoo’s mouth again.

‘’How was it?’’ he asks, and Kyungsoo is blissed out, so Jongin has to ask him again.

‘’Good- it was, it was good,’’ the elder nods, eyes dazed.

‘’I-‘’ he snuggles closer. ‘’I’m glad,’’ he says.

He is glad they have found a balance between them, and that the love is equal – they are equals.

‘’I’m so glad I’ve met you.’’

Jongin stills for a second.

When he answers, he sounds a little throaty, and his eyes are glazed – but he grins, as he always does when Kyungsoo is around.

‘’I’m glad I’ve met you too,’’ he says.

When they have cleaned themselves and have draped the covers over their bodies, lying on their sides with their fronts turned to each other, Kyungsoo breaks the comfortable silence.

‘’Does…,’’ he starts. ‘’Does that mean we can be boyfriends?’’

Jongin blinks. ‘’Do you want to?’’

This time, Kyungsoo does not hesitate to state his mind.

‘’Yeah… I mean yes, I want to – please.’’

Jongin bites his lower lip and buries his face in Kyungsoo’s hair. His hold around Kyungsoo is careful but secure nonetheless

‘’You do sweet things to my heart, Kyungsoo,’’ he says, and their hands find each other, entwining between their chests once more - between their beating hearts.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A/N:

Hey everybody! I’d first of all like to mention that being a HSP (Hyper Sensitive Person) is not a medical condition, but means that the individual is born with a different neurological system in the brain that is a little different from the average. It’s actually a trait – a character trait, a way of being. In Denmark, about 1 out of 5 is a HSP, but it comes in different degrees and the term is not well-known by many, and is often misunderstood as shyness  _ only _ .

Being a HSP means that you can be or have:

  * A rich inner life: a visual and big imagination.
  * Good observation skills
  * Empathic traits
  * A lively ability to obtain ideas and see possibilities for constructive solutions.
  * The ability to concentrate very intensely on certain things – especially without any interruptions.
  * A high sense of quality (judging what’s good to you and what is not)
  * The ability to reflect a lot, to think about and learn from previous experiences easily
  * High ethic and a big sense of justice
  * Very sensitive and often visionary individuals.



These are the good traits that come with it. Along with it, other difficulties come- there is much more to it.

A HSP might easily be overwhelmed by their environment - they might react on noises, light, comfort and the amount of people in a room etc., and will need to be alone for some time to reload their batteries. They can get drained by their thoughts too, which can affect them physically and make them weary in the head or unpleasant to be around

They can easily be misunderstood as just being too sensitive or grumpy, and can easily be driven to get negative thoughts about themselves or self-loathe if raised in inappropriate relations that do not apply to their traits or needs regarding accept of how they are to calm down, how their often introverted-looking demeanor works. All of this depends entirely on the individual though - I can only speak from personal experience.

Kyungsoo here is not just a HSP, but is also just naturally sensitive regarding body senses, since I have exaggerated some points for the sake of the plot (and for a being-sensitive-to-touches-kink, ohoho).

As mentioned, the degrees of sensitivity can come in different dozes. Myself, I am very, very sensitive emotionally and is easily drained mentally if I get lost in my thoughts (I’m a HSP too, one in the stronger degree). My never-ending and reflective thoughts can ‘kill’ me sometimes, and reasons why I currently go at home and do not go to school, meaning I have lots of time to write at home.

I hope I have not offended anyone by writing this story and by including this trait, though it is actually a very common thing  for people to have it. Many do not know of since it has not been spread and acknowledged around and about yet. It is completely normal to be sensitive, and even if it can be a menace sometimes, good things come from it too. It’s about catching the good sides of it and using it to one’s own advantages. 

 

 


End file.
